Texts To and From The Doctor (And You!)
by ThetaSigma1963
Summary: This is what The Doctor would get in texts or write in texts. (And of course, You! Review with your request text!)
1. Chapter 1: To Rose Tyler

**I got this idea from a friend when we were texting and she asked me what The Doctor would say if he texted. XD**

_To: Rose Tyler_

_From: The Doctor_

Rose, if you get this message, I just really want you to know, even if this phone is losing it's battery.

Rose Tyler, I-

_0% Battery left._

**Okay so this might be short chapters and all that, but it's a legit idea. XD Sam, I did this for you. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2: From Rose Tyler

_To: The Doctor_

_From: Rose Tyler_

Doctor, I have to warn you! The darkness is coming! _The Darkness is coming!_

_This number is unavailable or busy. Please try again later. _


	3. Chapter 3: From Donna Noble

_To: The Doctor_

_From: Donna Noble_

Oi! You think you can just erase all my memories of you without me sayin' so? Oi you better _watch_ it, Spaceman!

* * *

**(Should I just continue or stop? CX)**


	4. Chapter 4: To Donna Noble

_To: Donna Noble_

_From: The Doctor_

Oi, _you _better watch it, Earth girl! If I hadn't done that, you would be dead right now! Can't you at least try to be grateful?!

_Sent 2 minutes ago_

_Donna Noble replied:_

NO.


	5. Chapter 5: From Amy Pond

_To: The Doctor_

_From: Amy Pond_

I'm waiting.

_Message sent: 14 years ago_

* * *

**_Im so sorry Sam._**


	6. Chapter 6: To Russel T Davies

_To: Russel T. Davies  
_

_From: The Doctor_

Please don't make me regenerate. I don't want to go!

* * *

**(Love you guys! XD)**

**Yes The End Of Time was written by him. Look it up.**


	7. Chapter 7: From The Interface

_To: The Doctor_

_From: The Interface_

Are you ready? The Moment has come.

* * *

**I had to make up for last chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8: From Jack Harkness

_To: The Doctor_

_From: Jack Harkness_

Hey! Doctor! You leave me ankle deep in Dalek dust, and only take Rose with you? This isn't the last time you'll see me!

* * *

***Running out of creative ideas***


	9. Chapter 9: From Martha Jones

_To: The Doctor_

_From: Martha Jones_

Doctor! It's Martha, and You're coming back to Earth!... Again!

* * *

**I want to at least give you guys a chance (if you haven't) seen the special before I spoil it with a chapter. XD**


	10. Chapter 10: To Steven Moffat

***Spoilers warning...**

* * *

_To: Steven Moffat_

_From: The Doctor_

Since when is it okay to have me forget how to fly the TARDIS?!

* * *

**xD I'll be doing more about him...**


	11. Chapter 11: From Artsoccer!

**To the dearest Artsoccer- Thanks for the idea. :D**

* * *

_To: The Doctor  
From: artsoccer_

_Since when did you ever know how to fly the TARDIS?!_

* * *

**Yup, this story is becoming Texts To and From The Doctor (And You!) So review with your text to or from The Doctor! xD**


	12. Chapter 12: From Clara O

_To: The Doctor_

_From: Clara O._

Why did you have to change?

* * *

(**Sorry! X3)**


	13. Chapter 13: From Iamsherlocked89!

**This one is Iamsherlocked89. (love Sherlock too)**

* * *

_To: The Doctor  
From: Becki_

__Where the bloody hell are you! I've been waiting 6 months to find that blue box in my backyard. Your really ticking me off spaceman!

* * *

**(We're all waiting...)**


	14. Chapter 14: From The Master

**(I go in order so yeah)**

* * *

_To: The Doctor  
From: The Master_

I'm alive! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!

* * *

**WolfKomoki**** Requested this one.**


	15. Chapter 15: From Cutielemon07!

**(CutieLemon07, I did hear about a flying TARDIS awhile ago. xD)**

* * *

_To: The Doctor  
From: CutieLemon07_

__My town's a quiet rural one where nothing really happens and you come along with your TARDIS? What were you doing? What was going on?

* * *

**I also heard it didn't go very well. x/**


	16. Chapter 16: From ConfusedSoAmI!

**Hey readers! Just to let you know I'll be on break when I get this up. I'll still probably update this one because it's really quick, but I'm not promising anything.**

* * *

_To: The Doctor_  
_From: ConfusedSoAmI_

What would happen if your Ninth regeneration met Donna? O_o

_Re: From The Doctor_

Good question. Don't actually know, but it would be painful for me when I suddenly gain memories of her from the past. Won't look forward to it.

* * *

**Phoenix I promise I'm working on your request.**

**(tried getting this up yesterday but it had problems.)**


	17. Chapter 17: Questions For The Doctor!

**(JUST KIDDING I'M NOT ON A BREAK ANYMORE. I'VE BEEN ON A BREAK SINCE LAST YEAR. xD)**

* * *

_To: The Doctor_

_From: Luna_

I was just wondering, how does the TARDIS work? How does it keep the Time Vortex with burning up? What energy does it run on? Can a human make one from scratch?

Oh, and a few questions about yourself. What was your best regeneration? What was your worst regeneration? Does it hurt to regenerate? Do you have to change your appearance?

Thanks in advance. I hope you'll answer these.

* * *

**I KNOW TERRIBLE QUESTIONS... But cut me some slack it's like... *checks time* 2:43 AM right now. :P**

**_Phoenix-Writer-43_ requested this.**

**Happy New Year all!**


	18. Chapter 18: From ConfusedSoAmI, p2!

_To: The Doctor  
From: ConfusedSoAmI_

Sorry about bringing them up. I just thought it would be something to think about. When are you going to let Captain Jack Harkness travel with you again? He wasn't that all bad and the poor guy has had a rough two years of not knowing who he really is. And let's not forget about his Torchwood team and how they helped you stop the Daleks from taking over the world!

PS: Converse are cool -

_Re: From The Doctor_

The TARDIS wouldn't let him back on. Again, he's a FACT, and the TARDIS doesn't like it.

PS: They bring the cool!

* * *

**My mom doesn't let me watch Torchwood for some reason, so If anything happened to Jack with his Immortality I wouldn't know. :P **


	19. Chapter 19: From CutieLemon07, p2!

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a bit, I was working on a nice long story called ****Life In The Shadows****. It's Tentoo/Rose, so you Drose shippers might wanna take a look.**

* * *

_To: The Doctor  
From: CutieLemon07_

Ever been to Disney World? They have a large-ish fez collection-that's where I got mine from because fezzes are indeed cool. Bowties however, are not because my year 6 teacher was obsessed with them and insisted they were cool... Hang on... Was that you?

* * *

**So yeah, are we clear?**

**The Doctor: No, we're not. You just dumped our story while you were writing Life In The Shadows! And what's this A Beast In The Eyes Of Others story? That's not even a Doctor Who story!**

**Korraava: ... I have other stories.**

**The Doctor: Wrong! You have this one and this one only. Right reviewers?!**

**Korraava: (R&R!) I'm not dealing with this, Doctor.**


	20. Chapter 20: From Mira!

**The Doctor: Hello, all you readers. Korraava's gone back to school already so I'm writing this chapter today. And-**

**Korraava: Can it, I'm not needed at the bus stop till 8:30. So this chapter was suggested by the lovely guest named ****Mira!**** So yeah, enjoy. **

* * *

_To: The Doctor_  
_From: Amy_

Raggedy man,  
Goodnight.

* * *

**The Doctor: Oi! That wasn't funny! **

**Korraava: You can learn to stand it. Welcome to the fandom. Alright, so it's school time again and sadly it includes me. So while I write this stuff, I have Hebrew school and Karate as well, so my time's limited.**

**The Doctor: Schools are worthless. Everyone should just stare into the time Vortex instead.**

**Korraava: Doctor...**


	21. Chapter 21: From Hungrywhovianpotterhead

**Korraava: Alright since I've kinda just been jumping over the reviews of ****Hungrywhovianpotterhead,**** I did one from them**.

**The Doctor: *Mopes in corner* **

**Korraava: The Doctor also met the other side of me today. Not me fault, he was the one who started it. So he's cowering in the corner over there.**

* * *

_To: The Doctor  
From: Hungrywhovianpotterhead_

I miss you Raggedy Man!

* * *

**The Doctor: Amelia Pond... **

**Korraava: There there, I know you're sad. Go visit her in the story's waiting room, she's there with the others.**

**The Doctor: You coulda told me this sooner! *zips off***

**Korraava: I could've. But I didn't. Anyways, I know you guys are impatient and want your requests done NOW, but take a chill pill. Learn patience. Don't turn out like Raggedy Man over there. **


	22. Chapter 22: From Adorkablealyssa!

**The Doctor: Korraava had a hard day yesterday, so I decided to make a chapter. Um, she usually says the name of the person...? Oh, yeah, so this one's a guest today. Named...****adorkablealyssa,**** Yeah! Here it is...**

* * *

_To : The Doctor  
From: adorkablealyssa_

So do you like clara or do you like like her?

P.s I already know your married to her. So don't lie.

P.s I love you. I really do.

* * *

**The Doctor: Um... I'm not gonna answer that. Uh, spoilers yeah. SO! We're done here. Have fun reviewing.**


	23. Chapter 23: From Fezzes Arecool!

**Korraava: Hi i'm back! Sorry I kinda got addicted to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game I got from my friend cuz she didn't want it. it was FREE! xD**

**The Doctor: Wait, what?! This one isn't even to me! It's to Rose!**

**Korraava: Yes, you're right. But a guest, named ****Fezzes arecool**** wanted this so deal. She's in the story waiting room with everyone else. **

**The Doctor: Just to be clear, Korraava is talking to the 11th version of me. Bow-ties are cool one. The other regens of me are in the waiting room.**

* * *

_To: Rose Tyler_

_From: Fezzes Arecoo_l

Why can't you come back and be with 11!? (It would be easier to ship you two X3)

* * *

**The Doctor: I'm still scared about the term of shipping. The rated M ones are scarring.**

**Korraava: Yep.**

**Rose: Wait, since when do I get a text? I thought this was for The Doctor only.**

**Korraava: Well, it is. Seriously guys, if you want to talk to everyone else then go review ****ConfusedSoAmI's**** story ****_To Whom It May Concern._**** I don't want to end up copying his/her story, kay?**

**The Doctor: Plus I don't think He/she would be very happy either if we did that.**

**Rose: Agreed. **


	24. Chapter 24: From Fredlover95!

**The Doctor: I can't believe you guys. You totally gave last chapter the cold shoulder. I feel offended. Each chapter should be given attention, people.**

**Korraava: yeah, it seems that you've all upset The Doctor. Nice. ****Fredlover95 ****wanted this one.**

* * *

_To: The Doctor_

_From: fredlover95_

Hi! So glad i was finally able to text you! So when are you coming to my backyard? I've waited years to fly in the Tardis with you...

* * *

**The Doctor: ...**

**Korraava: aaaaand now he's giving you guys the silent treatment. Well, I cant help you there. **


	25. Chapter 25: From Acadjonne d'la Baie!

**Korraava: Don't kill me for proofing away I HAVE A GOOD REASON. I was busy being ****_ThePandorica11 _****on Youtube. (It be great if you subscribe.)**

**The Doctor: In other words, she's desperate for some subscribers.**

**Korraava: shhhh. It's a secret to everybody. **

* * *

_To: The Doctor  
From: Acadjonne d'la Baie  
_  
Hello. I was wondering, if you speak every language, do you speak Acadian? Or did the Time Lords consider it a dialect? Personally, I would say its a variant of French, but still a language in itself. So, do you speak it, or not? And would the TARDIS be able to translate Acadian?

* * *

**The Doctor: huh. Something I don't actually know. The universe is going to end now.**

**Korraava: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyways, ****Acadjonne d'la Baie ****Obviously requested this.**


End file.
